For a Few Dollars More
For a few dollars more is a film from 1965 . The film belongs to the genre of the spaghetti western , and is seen as one of the highlights of that genre. The film is directed by Sergio Leone and, together with A Fistful of Dollars (1964) and The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966), the middle part of a trilogy in which the mysterious "Man with no name" (played by Clint Eastwood) starring in it. The film has over the years become a cult classic film . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Cast *3 Background *4 External link Story [ edit ] ''Read Warning : The following text contains details of the content and / or the end of the story.'' The psychopathic killer Indio escapes from prison and begins with his gang on a plan to rob. A heavily guarded bench Two rival bounty hunters, the "man with no name" and Colonel Douglas Mortimer, decided to join together to roll. Gang forces While the "man with no name 'infiltrates the gang Mortimer outside keeps the gang in the holes.After the bank was robbed, flight Indio and his gang to a ghost town on the Mexican border. There know the "man with no name" switch. Mortimer and, in a spectacular firefight the whole gang In the end does still surprise: Indio proved to be the murder of Mortimers sister responsible in the past. Mortimer was not because of financial interest hunt Indio, but just pure revenge. He is his financial stake and let the "man with no name 'the reward for Indio and his gang. Cast [ edit ] Background [ edit ] This was the first film for which he Leone a fairly large budget and complete artistic freedom was. This Leone was directing his typical style, he had already introduced a little bit in A Fistful of Dollars, further perfecting.According to many critics, the perfect style Leone was only evident in The Good, the Bad and the Ugly (1966). Many critics see For A Few Dollars More as the first true action. The film has a simple story that is built around the action scenes and that causes the viewer's attention can lose a moment. Many modern action films have the same type of structure and are indebted to the narrative structure of this film. Many people think that the Man with No Name Trilogy three chronological sequels are. This is not correct: according Leone were the three films separate stand-alone style exercises which, for budgetary reasons, the same clothes, actors and locations occurred. The success of the film is attributed to the legendary acting of the three protagonists. Largely All three characters would have a major influence on other actors in westerns and action movies. Eastwood reiterates its different role from A Fist Full of Dollars, and he had been in that movie the ultimate mysterious stranger put down. Lee Van Cleef , with his icy, grim-faced and black-clad character ultimate ruthless killer down. Lee Van Cleef would play the same kind of character later in The Good, The Bad and The Ugly. Only he was murdered by Eastwood in that movie. Gian Maria Volonte with his character would be the ultimate Mexican bandit drop. Volonte played exactly the same kind of character in A Fist Full of Dollars, and has also been slain by Eastwood in that movie. For a Few Dollars More time was groundbreaking violent. The number of deaths is almost infinite, and the film contains a torture scene and a scene in which a mother is murdered with child. Also uses the criminal Indio in the movie drugs (drugs in films was unheard of for that time), and the film contains a surreal flashback scene where a woman is raped. All these scenes made For a Few Dollars More is one of the most controversial westerns ever. In several countries, scenes were killed by the censorship. In England and America the film was initially banned, but eventually the film was in 1967 still allowed in those countries. Ironically, he was just there a huge success. Category:1965 films